Jak Training Camp
by DJ-Joshie
Summary: War between the crew and the Metal heads continue on. In order to make new members the crew has training camps in different locations of people learning how to combat metalheads. Currently: Chapter 5
1. Prologue

**I do not own any characters of Jak and Daxter or any part of their series and franchise. **

Prologue:

The wars were getting harder with each passing moment. It seemed like there was an endless supply of metal heads all coming to get revenge on the one who killed their leader. Jak was a veteran soldier and most soldiers wanted to be like him. Soon many training camps were made to train soldiers after the Haven City Hero. But no matter what training camp there was the only one anyone considered worth of any training was the one in the Forest past all the cities and past the farms. Legends say that Jak worked in that area many time while saving the city. Legends also say theirs an amazing precursor item inside the Hover-board Lake. It also seems that this place is one of the safest areas in Haven City. Believe it or not since the naughty ottsel and the underground group got run down Sig, Torn, even Jak and the rest of the crew stop by every so often to either rest up or train. Only the best of the best of soldier's train in here, Everyone is quitting the Crimson Guards just to join in with the group. The entire sub training camps feed into this one camp. If you pass a major test then you get to join in with the groups… Well today I joined the ranks of the soldiers and hopefully I'll make it in…

Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Rico, and i know what your thinking. "Rico? Does that mean he's Hispanic?" Well sorry to ruin your thoughts but i am not...Completely. My mother is Hispanic and my father is Caucasian. But moving on, The camp i am posted at is the one in a temple past the desert. Its a huge training ground and even driving lessens are taught here. This temple is mostly taken care of by the monks who have different portals open in different areas. Theres also a secret get-away to get into the city from the edge of the temple but only Jak and the monks know about it. Jak stops back here to resupply on eco since theres an endless amount around this area. This camp is rather dangerous though. Since there is an endless supply of eco here it attracts the metal heads. There is green eco in the main camp i was explaining earlier but not as much. Either way i hope i can make it through the camp for my dream to one day fight along side Jak.

-------------

**Jak and Daxter was an old time game I used to play…Loved it. This story takes place after all the Jaks. I say that cause I don't know how many other sequels are being or going to be made. Hope you enjoy the story…Once it gets out… :P **


	2. Chapter 1: A Man Named Jak

**I do not own any characters of Jak and Daxter or any part of their series and franchise. **

Chapter 1:

I had been awoken quite early that day, something about I'll miss the trip to the training camp. My mother had packed my bags already and was waiting at the door for me to get moving. I wanted to take a shower before I left but my mother said there was no time for that, Mom told me to get dressed last night before I went to bed and I obeyed but I wasn't expecting this.

Once I was pushed out the door with a light bag compared to the stuff I normally had I saw a man waiting for me at the end of the docks with a zoomer. The man had Green hair closer to his head and Yellow for his tips. His hair was pointed upward and flowing back. Now I had big ears as most civilians did but his looked a tad bit bigger. In general he was wearing a blue shirt and nearly completely white pants. Now there were some particular things about him that stuck out. First off he had a shoulder guard with an orange Ottsel standing there. Also the man had these goggles on with one lens bigger then the other. The bigger one had a red lens, which must have been strange to look out of. Next was this strange desert skirt-looking thing on his waste overtopping his pants. Also he looked like he was wearing this old time warrior battle armor. He had these sandals like shoe, Even with closer inspection I couldn't tell if they were Sandals with blue socks or blue shoes with sandal-like bottoms. There was also something that I had missed since his arms were crossed but he had this hoop like thing with three straps going to his back. I had gotten up close to him and was surprised when I had heard the little furry creature talk.

"Hey Jak, why are we protecting this kid" It had said. The man named Jak replied, "We have a mission set up in the metal gear area nearby. On the way I took the mission of picking up the kid who lived a little bit far away from the camp. We'll rendezvous with Ashelin at the same spot we met her last year and she'll take the kid to the camp." The ottsel just sighed and shrugged his shoulders waiting for me to work my way over to them. I wanted to stop and stare in amazement but I had to move or else the Metal Heads might have caught up, Speaking of which where were the metal heads? I was at a lost for words on this fact but I just ignored the feeling and stood next to the guy.

"Don't stand there like an idiot and hop on." The ottsel had yelled out at me. I wanted to slap the strange creature but thought against it. The man hopped onto the zoomer and I hopped on behind him. This normally wouldn't work since a zoomer is a one-person vehicle but we surprisingly had enough space. Since our house was in the middle section of the over-water city we only had a few minutes of riding to do and we were at the entrance. The moment we arrived at the gate had opened in front of us and we just rode right in. Unfortunately the entrance to the swamp doesn't open until the first entrance closes. We ended up parking the zoomer in the small area and waited for the second door to open.

A warning message had came up on the speakers…Something about a huge amount of metal heads in the area. We basically ignored it as the first gate completely closed and the second gate began opening. The man named Jak had taken out a scatter gun without a mod. It actually seemed like a good idea to use that one rather then his other guns he hid in his pouch. They were some great guns but if they're were a lot then it might be easier to use one that hit at a wide range. The only problem was that the scatter gun was the weakest of the set, but we'll have to manage. The moment the gate opened there was a sea of metal heads just staring at us. The man named Jak only smirked at them, while I had my mouth hung open. My thoughts were if I had to fight enemies like this then I might have to quit the camps, I wanted to run but I stood my ground until the man told me to do something.

"Hey kid, grab the blue gun and add the 300 bullet modification." His voice remained calm in a time mine would have been squeaking like crazy. The modification and what looked like a machine gun were easy to grab out. I attached them together and got ready to fire the gun. Jak rose his hand up and I knew when he dropped it that I would fire. The first metal head began to move and Jaks hand had immediately dropped. I took the shot and what looked like a UFO had come out shooting out multiple bullets, leaving the bullets already in the gun intact. The man yelled out "Alright kid take off the mod and throw it in your bag we got some metal heads to kill."

-----

**Rather short chapter but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger. I think I did a decent job describing Jak, not much for Daxter. Please comment ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 2: A Woman Named Ashelin

Chapter 2:

You UFO looking mod shot out multiple bullets and already a good set of metal heads had been taken down. I took off the modification and threw it in my bag, which I then picked up. The man named Jak had already rushed ahead shooting at many metalheads. His gun took two shots to kill each metalhead, which actually was good considering this type of gun should have taken more then two shots. I began rushing into the mix of metalheads also firing my gun. Like I thought the gun acted as a machine gun with at least 300 bullets in it by itself.

It seemed like one of those movies where two men took out an entire army. It was scary at first but it soon felt more like a team effort, If this was how the camps were gonna be I knew I'd enjoy it. There were a few times where I was surround and the man named Jak would come in and take out a whole section of them. It was shot after shot taking out as many metalheads as we could see. This was a strange world considering that instead of leaving a carcass behind when the enemies died, they just sort of… evaporated away leaving a metalhead skull behind. When Jak wasn't looking I picked up a few of them as a memory for the greatest moment of my life.

We finally made it through a crowd of them and waited as this pump like thing went up and down. When it was down low enough I hopped on and when it reached the top I hopped onto the piece of metal that seemed to be a machine of some sort. I turned around and Jak wasn't there. I looked down and he was still taking down a few metal heads. "Jak I'm at a safe spot! Jump up!" I had yelled down to him not trying to ruin his concentration. He seemed a tad bit disappointed that he had to leave the metalheads there but he shrugged it off and hopped on up. "Next destination, to Ashelin." He said starting to move ahead taking the jumps around the mountain.

I had followed him and there seemed to be more and more machines and pump like machines in front of them. Jak had hopped up the pump like machines and ended up on top of the mountain. He started talking to someone but it all sounded like mumbling from my distance. I had started jumping up the pump like machine when suddenly I heard the sound of a gun loading pointed at my face. "Cool it Ashelin." Jak had said to this amazing looking girl. I mean she just wasn't pretty, she was gorgeous.

The girl was mostly wearing red and black, kind of reminded me of the crimson guard. The question was where to start about her looks. Her ears were about the same size as Jaks but just a tad bit shorter. Her hair looked braided but was rather combed very well in a few layers that ended right below her neck. She wore this strange hat with goggles attached to them that really didn't cover much of her hair. There was a black dot on her forehead and different black tattoo like things on the start over her ears, on her eyes, and on her neck. She wore a nearly sleeveless shirt that ended right in-between her belly button. Her shirt was blue while the collar was yellow. Her red bra was slightly seen from the center of her shirt. On her left upper arm was this gear-looking thing. She wore blue gloves that had a metal wristband where her wrist was. On the top of the right glove was a red piece of metal like thing that covered the back of the glove. The next thing that stood out was she was wearing booty shorts and just a tad bit above the shorts around her wastes were strings on both sides. She was wearing a belt with a red oval like piece of metal. There was blue pant legs attached to the outside ends of the booty shorts, which left a gap for about a foot long of just her skin. Her shoes were also blue with red on the tips and on top of the red was a steel-pointed thing. I forgot to mention there was a gun holster on her right hip that probably would have been filled if she weren't pointing the gun at me.

The woman named Ashelin had pulled her gun holding hand to her side and looked down at me. "Well do you have a name?" She asked as I pulled myself up. "Yeah, My name is…" was how I started until I was cut off by a shot by the girl that barely missed my ear. "Nice going Jak. Choosing the pump station of all places to meet up. Its metalhead city here." The woman had exclaimed. As I turned around I saw the metalhead evaporating and behind it was about fifty more metalheads charging toward us. "Just like old times huh Ashelin?" Jak said sarcastically. At that everyone held out their guns prepared for the metalheads to get there, even Daxter was holding onto a yellow gun ready to shoot. In the distance way more then fifty metalheads were on their way.

----

**All right, I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. The description of Ashelin was from Jak X. Another Cliffhanger ending…I think that's how I'm gonna do all the chapters. :P Hope y'all enjoy. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: A Boy Named Rico

Chapter 3:

We were standing on top of a hill so we had a tad bit more time to react before they jump up to the mountain. Jak had suddenly turned around and it nearly gave me a heart attack so see that more metalheads had already began climbing the mountain and were ready to attack from the back. Jak immediately took charge and yelled out, "Ashelin! Rico! You take out the group in the front. Daxter and I will watch the back!" and of course the little rodent had to yell out, "Yo! Watch our six!" Which through me for a loop for a second but I just shrugged it off and held the gun in a position I was conformable with, if we're gonna have to take out all of those metalheads then I'd be screwed to have a messed up position.

Ashelin made the first move by firing her pistol like gun. It was a direct hit to the metal skull and it took the beast out. It was at that moment I knew the weakness of the metalhead, I wouldn't be able to aim now but next time. I made the next move by firing the blue gun that I still didn't even know the name to. It fired out multiple bullets that I couldn't aim, the only thing I could do was choose which direction it would go to. This had actually taken out quite a few of the ungrateful creatures that made them evaporate into some sort of aura. No matter how much work we were getting done there were still too many that were lasting and for our backs we just had to hope that Jak and Daxter could hold them down. We went for a good 5 minutes before I had ran out of ammo and I knew we were screwed. Ashelin had noticed this and I could see in her eyes that she was scared even while keeping her face's features completely unchanged. I looked around to see if there was anything that could help us. Unfortunately all I saw was grass, dead trees, Jak, and a cruiser. When I had seen that cruiser I had a double take and then yelled to Ashelin. "We need to get out of here!" Daxter couldn't have looked happier when I had said that.

Ashelin nodded and ran to the cruiser sticking in the keys. "Alright guys lets go!" I ran straight for the cruiser and grabbed the extra seat in the back for the criminals thinking that Jak was gonna take shotgun. I was wrong….

Jak grabbed onto Daxter and threw him into the cruiser, yelling out, "Go without me. I'll hold them back so you guys can get away." Even though I've only known Ashelin for ten minutes I was surprised when her face looked horrified. She knew she didn't want to leave Jak but would have to if they wanted to get out alive. Jak also threw in his scattergun and the gun of legends, the PieceMaker. Ashelin at first was persistent and wanted to stay going back and forth with Jak on whether or not to go but they ended when Jak slammed his fist into the cruiser yelling out, "Just go!" Ashelin began to tear up, Another thing I doubt she does often, and flew off. Daxter for once was actually silent. It seemed like everything that doesn't happen often happened while I was here. The last thing I saw from Jak was dark aura surrounding him and he looked a little different. Gray hair was the only other thing that really stood out but we we're already too far away for me to see anymore.

I hopped into the passenger seat, nearly squishing Daxter, and looked at Ashelin. Tears were coming down faster then before yet she remained silent. To break the silence I finished the sentence I started and said, "I'm Rico," I halted then added, "Nice to meet you." It seemed like the only thing I could really do at that moment. I waited for a response that didn't seem likely to come but I sure was surprised. Ashelin had wiped the tears from her face, stuck her right hand out to me keeping her left hand on the steering wheel. She put herself back into her normal position, a rather Miss Independent look.

"You may already know this but I'm Ashelin." Her tone was back to her original confidant and somewhat angry tone. I smiled and shook her hand trying to keep things in a lighter mood. "So where are we headed?" I had to ask, even though it was kind of a stupid question knowing the answer was camp. "I'm taking you to the second greatest training camp out in the wasteland. It had vehicle and flut flut and lizard training. It's also got a wide area to do different training activities." I was confused by this answer. "I thought the only camps were in the city. Isn't the wasteland for the outcasts?" Ashelin smirked and replied, "That's what we wanted people to think. It's hard enough to find the camp now it seems impossible. We keep that camp for our secret projects…" Her tone of voice got lower when she said projects as if there was someone else there besides the people who already knew. I just shrugged and sat back as we drove.

Suddenly it hit me out of nowhere. If they had secret projects there why were they taking me? Would I be a test dummy? Was I never gonna be able to go home again? Will I ever even be in the war? I wasn't gonna go any further without having some answers, even if she just saved my life. I grabbed the first gun that I saw, the scattergun, and pointed it directly at Ashelin even though I knew it didn't matter knowing the wide range the gun shot. "Before we arrive at the wasteland your gonna answer a few of my questions." Was the first thing I got out of my mouth. Ashelin looked like her normal self even though there must have been a lot going on inside of her head. "If you want to make out of this safe I need you to stop the vehicle." Was the next thing I had said. I felt like I was a thief trying to steal money from a bank, but this info seemed vital at the time. Ashelin had let go of the wheel and took her foot off the petal, putting her hands behind her head in the process. I hadn't asked for the whole hostage situation but it would make the things move a little quicker.

"Alright my first question is why am I being sent to a secret camp out in the wasteland?" Without even letting her say anything more questions were flying out of my mouth. "What kind of projects are in the wastelands? Why did Jak need to go to the Pump Station? What problems do the metalheads have with us? If Jak beat them twice how come they're coming back for a third time? Why is it no matter how many metalheads we kill it seems like there are still millions left? What do I have to do with these secret projects?" I had stopped to take a breath and when I had exhaled the rest of the questions had slipped my mind. Ashelin remained quiet for a second then asked. "Any more questions?" It seemed she was trying to say it nicely to not anger me. "No…That's all."

Ashelin sighed and lowered the vehicle so we were sitting on the water. "I'm not sure where to sta…" Her voice was suddenly cut off as I felt something hard hit my head. As I was falling faint I saw Daxter holding onto one of the barrel of a gun that was blurred. He must have conked the back of my head with the end of the gun. I heard something out of his mouth that sounded like crazy beach but I was officially out to hear what he really said.

I had awoken what seemed like a few hours later against what felt like the floor. I yawned and tried to stretch but my movement had been restricted. I couldn't move any of my limbs besides my hips. I opened my eyes to find myself against a wall with my arms and legs chained. From a different view I probably looked like a human star. I looked down and I was only wearing my jeans. I looked around and was rather starstrucked by where I was. I was in a jail cell made of mostly sand, but the sand was hardened completely through and maybe about a foot of sand. There were three walls of sand and jail bars in front of me. Looking out of them the best I could I could see I wasn't in any town. It looked like I was in a secluded part of a desert. There weren't even any bugs or scorpions or anything in the distance, which worried me. The only thing I could do was sit there and think, waiting for someone to come around.

-----

**Once again another CliffHanger. My mind has been in a total Jak and Daxter mood for awhile infact i was playin through Jak 2 the other day. Hope y'all enjoyed another chapter. :) Longest chapter i've written so far...**


	5. Chapter 4: Eco

**I do not own any characters of Jak and Daxter or any part of their series and franchise. **

**Chapter 4:**

I never actually had a boring moment in my life…well until I got stuck here. There was nothing at all to be seen for miles. I didn't even know how long I was sitting there either, seemed like a week although I wouldn't be able to survive a week without food or water. Either way my thoughts were moving around confusion.

That night I had looked up at the full moon as it shined on my face. I sighed looking up at it as just like me, it was lonely up there. I guess this is where insanity actually hit me, I began to have a conversation with the moon. It was like I could hear it talking back even though from a distance it would have seemed like I was talking to myself.

"Hi." "How are you?" "I'm kind of chained here by myself but I'm alright." "So how long have you been here?" "That's quite awhile…Do you know how long I've been here?" "Two days huh? Strange how I haven't gotten skinnier." "Well that's true…" "So do you see a lot of people hanging here?" "I don't believe I'm the first…" "Well where am I?" "Am I really only next to the city?" "Then how come I can't hear any of their noise?" "Sand can do that?"

"Yes it can." A familiar voice had said. I looked over at the bars and metal walls where Ashelin stood looking in at me. I bet she was thinking I was crazy but I could care less at this moment. She opened the door and walked up to me with a water bottle in her hand. She told me to open my mouth but I wasn't going to accept it. I kept my trap sealed tight which probably isn't the smartest move seeing as I haven't had water for awhile.

She looked at me and sighed. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way…Choose." Although she said it like that her voice was still rather low and calm. I was confused about that seeing as she seemed like a strong woman but I shrugged. I wasn't going to cave in easily. But the unexpected happened, She punched me in my stomach and my mouth opened wide in a groaning noise. She poured water down my throat and just as easily I accepted it.

I looked at her as she continued to water fountain the drink into my mouth, which made looking at her hard but she looked even more amazing up close then from a distance. Once the bottle of water was empty I she turned and walked to the door and closed it. "Well then…Have you calmed down?" She asked looking directly in my eyes.

Her gaze somewhat paralyzed me as I looked at her…It was kind of like a medusa affect but I kept the same dumbfounded look on my face even while on the inside I was shaking in fear. She pulled out a knife and stepped toward me. Looking at the blade it was a sharp knife and I wasn't sure what she was gonna do with it. In one swift motion she brought the knife down and it cut off the chains on my right side, she repeated on the left side and cut off those chains also.

I was finally free was my first thought before I realized the shackles were still attached. I couldn't believe it when an electrical field attaching the wrist shackles made a connection like handcuffs. The same happened with my ankles. If my dumbfounded face was bad before it must have looked worse now. "Now its time to talk…This camp here in the desert is the second best camp around and it will get you more prepared for the war then the others. There are currently five members in this camp right now so you five are now a group." "A group?" I questioned. All the other soldiers were by themselves…why were we in a group? "Yes…A special group for the most advanced of missions. Believe it or not each one of you have some sort of Eco powered ability." And that's where I became completely confused. "What the hell is Eco?" It seemed like a word she just made up. "I forgot…Your sector of the city was all power by water…How can I explain… Eco is a power source that not only powers machines but humans and animals also…It can also be considered part of your life source. There are two main parts of Eco, Dark and Light. Jak has a mastery of both of these techniques. But there is some old Eco's that aren't used in our daily lives as much as could be. The 4 Eco elements which was founded by Jak, Keira, and the Green Sage. From the time they came from these four Eco elements were well known but disappeared in this time. The three of them found some old Eco wells and made more Eco from it. The rest of the public has no idea about these four Eco's…But there are descendents of the four sages…"

I had to cut her off. "I understand the Light and Dark Eco but what are the other four? And what possible powers do they have?" "I was getting to that…Anyway the four sages, The Green sage who is here with us, and the Red, Yellow, and Blue sage who are dead. There is also the Dark Eco sage, Gol, who was defeated by Jak and Daxter in their old time zone with the use of Light Eco. Now each Eco has its own power to it. Lets start with Green Eco, which is still commonly used today by soldiers and soldiers only. Green Eco Heals the person who uses it. Samos, The green Eco Sage has mastered it. Next I'll move to Blue Eco, which allows the user to move faster, attract precursor objects to them, and also powers some precursor machines. The Blue Sage has mastered this Eco. Next we have the Yellow Eco, which allows the user to shoot our bursts of energy from his hands or feet. The Yellow Sage mastered this technique. Finally, We have Red Eco, which strengthens the user. Mastered by the Red Sage. Now each one of you 5 have one of the six Eco's is connected to you're body. Each one of you can activate it whenever you want, but most of you don't know how to activate it. Unfortunately the only thing we know is that the Eco runs strong in your body…But we're not sure which one belongs to who…And that's the reason for this camp. That also answers your question about why your brought here of all places." She had finished.

It was a lot I had to take in at that moment… Eco, Sages, Camp, five others. "Wait… If there are 5 of us and 6 Eco's… Wouldn't that mean someone over powers with either the Dark or Light Eco?" "That I am not sure of…But we'll find out as time progresses… But now I'm going to take you to your camp." She unlocked the shackles allowing them to fall to the ground and began walking closing the door behind us as I followed. We walked through the city until we reached the cars section…There were a lot of interesting cars here that I couldn't even explain…But we ended up in the cruiser we rode in on.

We flew off over the desert seeing some animals here and there, A few drivers driving around and just other Desert stuff. Finally we arrived at a blocked off wall near the ocean. "Where are we?" I had to ask. "This is a little whiles away from the Desert City…Here Jak fought many enemies with me, he fought a dark maker here also. His first time here was to save someone else in the desert. Here…Is camp." She said as the big door opened to a wide-open place.

**If you can't guess where this is…Then you need to play Jak 3 again… It's the place with the lake, and Ashelin and Jak met there before being attacked by those marauders. He also fought a Dark Maker for a dark crystal here.**

**Well its been a little while since I've posted and I finally decided this part. Hope you enjoyed. =)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Group and The Monks

**I do not own any characters of Jak and Daxter or any part of their series and franchise. **

Chapter 5:

This place was amazing. It was so beautiful it was hard to believe it was a camp…Well that was looking at the small lake, the rest was just a wasteland of sand but no sandstorm. That explained the reason for that wall there and another that was suppose to be there a hundred acres out as told by Ashelin.

Ashelin landed the vehicle and we both hopped out. There were 4 other people around the camp just like Ashelin had said. 2 of them were girls and the other 2 were guys. I was suddenly having this shy feeling but Ashelin yelled to them to come up where we were. It was an interesting group we had here. "Introduce yourselves." Ashelin added. I'm going to take the time now to explain the appearances of each one of us.

"Hi…I'm Rico." Lets start out with me. I stand at 5'9 and weight 147 pounds. I am 15 years of age. My hair is Black and nappy but when light is shined directly on it you can see the brown. My skin is rather tanned everywhere on my body. I am currently wearing only my jeans which kind of adds to the shyness. I don't have a great body but I work out enough for myself not to be embarrassed about walking around shirtless.

"Hello. I'm Candice." Came from the first girl. She was 5'8 and weighted 122 pounds. She was 16 years old and had died black hair that reached the center of her back. Her skin was light with a slight trace of tan. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and a white skirt. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't fat either. Honestly in my opinion she was cute.

"I'm Cort." Said the first guy. He was 6'1 and weights 173 pounds. He was 18 years and blond hair that was cut very short. He was tanned also but not as tanned as I was. He was wearing a white short-sleeved undershirt but was holding onto a Camo shirt, His pants were Camo shorts. He also had a Camo sergeant hat on his head. He wasn't buffed out but he was very fit.

"Names John." Came from the second guy. He was 6-foot even and weighted 159 pounds. He was 17 with quite a bit of black hair that waved just past his neck. He was a light tanned color. He had worn a red short sleeved shirt and a normal pair of shorts. He looked pretty skinny for his age and height.

"And I'm Heather." Came from the final girl. She was 5'6 and weighted 118 pounds. She was 17 and her black hair was tied into a ponytail that like Candice reached the center of her back. Her tan was the same as Johns. She was wearing a lime green short sleeved shirt with skinny jeans. She was kind of short but she still seemed really confident about herself.

It was probably one of the strangest groups you'd ever find but we'd have to work together as Ashelin was saying. After everyone had introduced him or herself we all went silent. Ashelin finally broke the silence by saying, "Tomorrows the day when you will all begin your training and find out what Eco is flowing through you." Everyone had direct contact at Ashelin as she said that. Everyone here wanted to know what powers they had.

The one who seemed most curious about all this was probably Cort. There was a somewhat stuck-up look to him that I couldn't get off my mind. If everyone got one and in the end one of them got light or dark then I hope Cort doesn't obtain it. The tension was pretty high at that moment, Everyone seemed like they wanted to say something yet nobody could get the words out. Suddenly coming from Ashelin's direction was a ringing of some sort. She opened up her communicator and asked who it was. Whatever was said within that communicator must have been important because Ashelin's eyes went wide.

"I've got to go. You guys wait here till the monks come tomorrow morning." At that she had hopped into her vehicle and zoomed off. Something serious must be going on right now, Maybe it had to do with Jak. Everyone stood there rather uncomfortable. The other four probably already had time to get used to each other while I felt like I was stuck in the dark about everyone. After awhile Heather came out with the first question. "So why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

The question came out so randomly yet it seemed hilarious. Everyone else started laughing even me. If these people were gonna be the ones I'm working with then I would have to trust them sooner or later. I decided that sooner was a better choice then regretting it. I told them the whole story. How Jak picked me up at my house, How we went to the pump station to trade me off with Ashelin, How I got stuck in the sand cage. It was funny that by the end of my story that I didn't have many of my questions for Ashelin answered.

Either way we all went around and began telling our stories, our histories, our parents, and our friends, things like that. Candice came from a rich family who soon went bankrupt when she was 7, Heather used to work at her parents flower shop before being pulled here, Cort's father was a General in the war, And finally John used to live in the streets near the underground. If I had known that this would probably be the last calm moment for awhile I would have hung onto every word they'd say.

Strangely no matter how different of a group we were we still connected quickly. No one had any grudges or anything with anyone else. It seemed to be peace and harmony where we were even though we knew a giant war was taking place outside these walls. It was like we were a country of our own who didn't want to get caught up in everyone else's business while everyone else was suffering.

After a few hours of talking we finally fell asleep unknown of what was to come tomorrow. I had awoken before the sun had came up. Everyone else was asleep in different places. The girls were by the water, and John and Cort were under the tarp we had. I was also under the tarp but I left as soon as I got up. I started heading toward the mini water pond trying to keep a big enough distance from where the girls were sleeping and where I was standing. I looked into the water as things began rushing through my mind.

What if I don't have powers? What if I'm useless compared to everyone else? Why did Ashelin leave so quickly? What ever happened to Jak? Seems like I never go a moment without questioning something…Seemed like a bad thing. I looked out into the distance as the sun began rising. I knew I only had a little more time left to remain who I was…Before I learned some hidden secrets about myself. I sat in the sand with my knees up in front of me while my arms rested against my knees. My hands connected as I closed my eyes.

That moment I made a promise to myself to never change who I am. It felt like I was over exaggerating things a bit but I could never be too cautious. Within the next few minutes the wall had opened with 5 monks on leaper lizards. Each one had a leash with another leaper attached. The monks had first saw the tarp and two of them on their leapers went over to wake the guys. Two more monks went to the girls with the leapers. Finally the middle monk went to me and began talking. "You are Rico, yes?" I nodded my head. "Then hop on." The monk had said. I hopped onto the leaper this monk has leashed.

I could tell by the voice that this monk was actually female. "My name is Seem." She had said. I wasn't sure how to ride a leaper but I tried my best. I was able to keep it steady while we began heading for the wall. Once we had reached the wall the other 8 people were working their way to us. I could tell Cort and Candice were pretty good at riding Leapers. Heather was moderate at it while John and I were beginners. The monks hadn't said any words to us as they got their leapers walking. "We will speed up now." Seem had said after a few minutes of riding. Suddenly her leaper shot off and two of the monks followed. Cort and Candice were also dashing along with them while Heather was a tad bit slower.

The two monks at the end were waiting for John and I. We gave small kicks to the side of the leapers hoping they'd take off but no luck. John was the first to recognize how to move faster by making a whipping motion with the leash. I copied John's movements and I was up beside him. The two monks remained behind us as we tried catching up with the group. We eventually lost sight of the group as one of the monks went ahead of us. He was leading the way to wherever we had to go to. Before we knew it we saw the rest of the group in the distance in front of a gap.

John and I stopped beside the group as Seem went towards this mountain nearby. She pushed a button of some sort and a pathway opened up. "We only have 5 minutes to get all of us across both gaps. You must remain on your lizards and have them run over the path without falling off. I'd like to tell you there's a way up after you fall but there isn't. You will die if you are to fall in. I want our slow movers to go ahead with two monks." At that the two monks that were escorting us ran across the small pathway while John followed.

I was stuck on stupid before realizing it was my turn. I did the whipping motion as the leaper started running across the path. Five minutes seemed like more then enough time the way we were moving. John and I had already passed the first pathway and began the second with minutes to spare. We were coming to the end of the second pathway when I had looked back to see how everyone else was doing. I think now would be a great time to tell you never look back when your going on a small path.

The leaper made one misplaced footstep and began falling down the path. I had a moment to react and grabbed a hold onto the path. The leaper went plummeting down to the bottom of the ditch…If there was a bottom. The moment came so quickly I nearly lost my handgrip. Heather, Candice and two of the monks had already passed the second path while I was hanging. The first ones to see were John, our two personal escort monks, Seem, and Cort. Cort and Seem were working there way to where I was as the time passed. I could feel I only had about a minute left as the path slowly began diminishing. It was still there but getting slowly weaker.

I wasn't sure what to do as I hung there. My body was feeling exhausted seeing as over the past two days I've only had water. My right hand was the first to go as I hung there, Seem had pushed Cort ahead to the end section and hopped off her leaper to try and assist me. She had grabbed my left hand from the spot and tried to lift me up. I could tell by the way that she was struggling that she wasn't going to be able to pull me up. Everyone stood in awe unsure of whether to help. I could see someone dashed out to Seem and helped her pull me up. I wanted to sit there and reregister myself to solid ground but I knew I had no time for that. The other person to save me was one of the monks.

Seem began pushing me to go and I reacted immediately. You'd be surprised how quick your body moves when you get this feeling your gonna die. I finally reached the section and turned back to look as Seem was arriving onto the section. Before the monk could reach land the pathway had fallen. I watched the last moment as the monk tried to grab onto the side of the section between the ditch. But I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

Everyone watched as the monk fell to his death. No one said anything as we all stood there. Seem said a small prayer before telling us to move. We walked the rest of the winding path to see and big open temple. "This is the place that Jak learned of his light abilities, this is the place Jak mastered his Light abilities, This is the place where Jak learned invisibility, This is also the place where you will learn your Eco abilities. Let's move inside." Seem has said to us.

**I've got a week off and I decided the finish this chapter. I finally decided **_**this**_** story would only be 10 chapters. But you'll have to wait and see what else I have in store ;). This was partially a filler chapter while allowing you to be set up for the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
